


We catch bad guys and look good doing it

by MarauderCracker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buddy Cop AU, Gen, I have no idea of what the police's politics re: physical disabilities is, brooklyn nine nine au, but Bucky Nat Fury and Rhodes are all disabled anyways JSYK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our scene opens to newly appointed Police Captain Nick Fury talking with Sargeant James Rhodes in his office. They are standing in front of the window, looking through the blinds at the police detectives that are currently at work.<br/>"Tell me about your Detective squad," Captain Fury says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We catch bad guys and look good doing it

Our scene opens to newly appointed Police Captain Nick Fury talking with Sargent James Rhodes in his office. They are standing in front of the window, looking through the blinds at the police detectives that are currently at work.

"Tell me about your Detective squad," Captain Fury says. Sargent Rhodes clears his throat and shifts his weight so he can fully lean on one of his crutches and use his free arm to gesture and point. It looks like he's been preparing this speech for ages.

"Well, Rogers, Barton and Banner. They're not particularly remarkable, but they make good coffee."

Fury hums, looking at the detectives Rhodes is pointing at. Banner is drinking coffee straight from the jar. Rogers seems to be sketching a portrait on his paperwork. Banner is reading a book. He looks upwards for a second and nods for Rhodes to continue. "Copy that."

"Then there's Natasha, the secretary. She knows where everything is and what everyone is doing at any given time, but she rarely gives up any kind of information on... anything, really." The woman at the secretary's desk has her feet up on the table, a Starbucks cup next to her and her phone on hand. She's not looking at her phone, instead eyeing what everyone is doing around her, but she's still typing at a truly astonishing speed.

"Okay, now the good ones." The Sargent points towards the left corner of the room, where a woman is hitting her computer screen with increasing violence. "Melinda May. Tough, smart, hard to read, and really scary." The woman seems to be ready to round-house kick the screen out of the building when a second, smaller woman approaches her, cowering a little. It looks like she's offering her help. "Helen Cho. She's a grinder. Not the best at people, but she works the scenes like a CSI." As Rhodes is saying this, Detective Cho moves to walk away from May's desk and trips on a wire. "She's not... physically gifted." When she tries to grab onto a chair to stop her fall, she drags the chair down with her, causing it to fall on her leg. Her yelp can be heard all the way into Fury's office. 

Rhodes shakes his head and points towards a man who (oh, joy!) seems to actually be working on his paperwork. "Sam Wilson. He's got five siblings, so he's always turning everything into a game." Wilson is leaning over Rogers' desk, and it looks like he's explaining something. Rogers doodles on his paperwork while listening to Wilson, who's pointing at May's desk and counting with his fingers. Then, he grabs one of the papers that Rogers has discarded, balls it up and throws it. It hits May's shoulder, and Wilson whoops a loud "ten points!" before high-fiving Rogers and dashing out of the office, May yelling threats after him.

"He and Barnes have some big bet over who gets more arrests this year. Ever since the bet, their numbers have gone way up," Rhodes explains, pointing at another man. While Wilson and May stand on opposites sides of a desk, Wilson stepping left every time it looks like May might try to grab him from the right side and vice-versa, Barnes is cheering for May from his desk.

"Tell me about Barnes," Fury asks.

"Bucky Barnes is my best Detective. He likes putting away bad guys and he loves solving puzzles. The only puzzle he hasn't solved is how to control his impulses."

Barnes yells "Wilson, catch!" and throws his pen. He's aiming for the back of Wilson's head, but Wilson ducks just in time and the pen hits May on the cheek instead. As May redirects her murderous glare at him, Barnes jumps off his chair and rushes out of the office, Wilson on his tail.

"That was very well put," Fury tells Rhodes, nodding as he says so. The scene closes with a shot of Barnes and Wilson, Wilson pushing at Barnes’ shoulder to hurry him up as they run into the precinct's kitchen and lock the door behind them, one last call of "Sorry, May!" coming from both of them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [trust has to be built somehow, title of our sex tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080178) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla)




End file.
